The Curator
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: Thousands of years after the fight against Gaia there's a museum that preserves the quests of the heroes. Matthew meets a girl curious of the Seven. Soon though Matthew's life takes a dangerous turn. Past meets present in a terrifying clash. (AN: Matthew is OC but canon charcters will be present!) (Marked as complete and probably won't be continued (So ignore ending AN))
**AN: So I guess this is more OC centric, which is weird 'cause I usually don't go for those fics. But I ask you read all the way through please.**

 **I couldn't think of another title but I really wanted to post this. So any suggestions?**

 **I'm marking this fic as complete because it is meant as a one shot...kinda. I have snippets I might put in later but I don't think this'll turn into a multi-chapter thing. If enough people want I may add a chapter that moves kinda fast like this to resolve the conflict. Let me know if you'd like me to continue! Enjoy!**

The curator looked around the large room. He watched some of the groups being led on tours and silently thanked the parents for keeping their children away from the exhibits. He noticed a girl staring thoughtfully at a statue that depicted several people. Her hair was long and wavy and she wore a simple dark blue sundress. Which was odd as it was the middle of winter.

"Hello Miss." He greeted as he stood beside her.

"Hello." She didn't glance at him as she seemed rather lost in thought. The curator noticed a flower hair clip pinning back her bangs.

"My name is Matthew. I'm a curator here. If you have any questions about any exhibit or the history let me know."

It was silent for a minute. "These are the Seven."

I didn't sound like a question but he answered anyway. "Yes. They banded together and defeated Gaia by the original Olympus. The person in the middle is Percy Jackson, he was the leader. His other quests are documented in another wing. He helped defeat Kronos two years before gathering the Seven."

"Interesting. What happened to him after the second war?" The girl asked.

"No one knows for sure anymore. Some say he was turned into a god but his job, whatever it may be, is a busy one. He wouldn't have time to visit. Others say he declined and lived out his life with his wife, Annabeth; another one of the Seven. Yet others belief he requested simple immortality and he now roams the Earth to help demigods and nymphs and all sorts of creatures."

"Which do you believe?" She finally turned to look at him, her eyes blue.

"I've been toying with many myths and ideas. I like to believe he's out there somewhere, helping still. Maybe if big trouble comes he'll help again. Though threes wars would be a lot in a lifetime."

"It's been thousands of years. Wouldn't that be enough of a break?" She asked.

"Depends. There's records and word from Lord Hades himself that Percy and Annabeth walked through Tartarus. That must've left something with him."

She hummed thoughtfully before looking at the statue again.

"It must've been hard living back then. The demigods hiding from mortals. It seems impossible." She pondered.

"Well they did have Hecate. She faded about a thousand and five hundred years ago. She helped maintain the Mist. The thing the Greek world used to disguise weapons and monsters."

"Well, thank you Matthew. I'll be seeing you around." She turned to walk away.

"Wait! May I have your name?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Anna, legacy of Poseidon." **(AN: pronounced An-na not On-na)***

"Matthew, son of Khione." He returned, as was customary.

She smiled before continuing on.

A month later she returned. Matthew saw her wondering around the Percy Jackson wing.

"Hello Anna."

"Well hello Matthew. I thought I'd come back and look around here."

"I get off early today. I could give you a tour?" _And maybe lunch._ He added in his head.

"That sounds lovely." She had the clip in her hair again but was wearing jeans and a replica of a Percy Jackson era Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that was cut into a tank top.

"Let's get started."

He took her around, explaining Percy's history and his story starting with when he was twelve. Most records end when he's about twenty so the whole exhibit is dedicated to his quests. They end up staring at an old picture. This one had the Greek children of the Big Three. Percy, Nico, and Thalia, they were smiling happily at the camera.

"Have you heard the new prophecy?" Anna asked.

"There's a new one? I haven't heard. Did they announce it?"

"Oh, my mistake. I work on Olympus so I'm one of the first to hear of these things."

"You work on Olympus?!"

"Nothing special. I help keep the fountains in working order and sort out problems with the fish. Sometimes I help with the horses. Anyway the prophecy is strange. It's patterned after old ones."

"Can you tell me?"

 _ **"Finally awoken,**_

 _ **He fixes what was broken.**_

 _ **Time passes,**_

 _ **soon his knowledge surpasses.**_

 _ **Another arises to take claim,**_

 _ **arises to cause pain.**_

 _ **Hero alive,**_

 _ **will world survive?"**_

"Wow, that's..."

"According to Lord Apollo this prophecy started thousands of years ago but they just received word it was moving forward again. The time passes? Well, it's passed."

"The first part is so straight forward though. Weren't prophecies of old more vague?" Matthew asked.

"It's merely patterned the same. It still retains the clarity of today."

Matthew looked at Anna. _How does she know so much for such a relatively low job on Olympus?_ Suddenly, Anna wasn't there. Her hair was now short and windswept. The tank top turned into the t-shirt version and the clip turned into a pen behind her...his ear.

Matthew froze. That pen...

"Wha- You're..." Matthew could only stare in awe at the man suddenly standing in front of him.

The man turned slightly to him and smirked before disappearing into nothing.

Later that night Matthew was in his apartment freaking out.

"I did _not_ see Percy Jackson today. I did not! It's been _three thousand_ years since he's last been seen! Nobody's even sure he's still alive! What about Anna? Who was she then? Maybe she's just tricking me. Just playing with me. That has to be it! Yes, she must have been blessed by Circe or something. She's capable of magic." Matthew calmed significantly at this and got ready for bed.

Months came and went but Matthew never saw Anna again. Even during his trip to Olympus to exchange artifacts to put in the museum. Then there was the announcement. The Olympians broadcasted the news.

Apollo came up and spoke. "A prophecy has been in the making for quite some time. We didn't know this until recently and couldn't confirm it until now." Matthew startled when he suddenly remembered the prophecy Anna had said to him. He heard no further word on it and forgot completely about it. Sure enough Apollo recited the same prophecy that Matthew had heard nearly a year earlier.

Zeus came on next. "We don't know the hero yet but we have suspicions of the threat."

Athena spoke, "We ask that you keep an eye out for anything out of the norm."

"Thank you for your time." Poseidon said before the screen went back to what he was watching.

Matthew stared at the screen for some time before picking up the phone.

"Hello? Matthew?"

"Mom! I need to talk to the Olympians! I have news of the prophecy."

"You can't just see the Olympians honey. What news could you possibly have? They announced it barely half an hour ago!"

"I've heard it before now! A year ago. A girl named Anna came to the museum and told me about it. She said she worked on Olympus and had heard of it."

"A year ago? That's about when the rest of the gods learned of it. It was voted to keep it secret until we learned more. It didn't leave that council room! How did she learn of it?"

"You see why I have to talk to the Olympians?"

"Yes. I'll talk to Artemis and see what I can do. I'll let you know what she says, or Olympus may call you directly. Love you son."

"Love you mom. Talk to you later, bye."

They hung up and Matthew waited. An hour passed before his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"It's Artemis."

"Lady Artemis! Has my mother contacted you?"

"Yes, that's why I'm calling. You are to come to Olympus immediately."

"Yes my lady. I'm coming."

"Good." And she disconnected.

A few minutes later thanks to the winter snow, Matthew teleported a block away from Olympus. After traveling around the world Olympus ended up back in America, above the rebuilt Empire State Building. It was taller than the last and was magically guarded so that it would stand forever.

He was able to teleport himself into the clouds surrounding Olympus and waited until he felt the barrier accept him. He walked swiftly to the throne room. He walked in and bowed, waiting until Zeus said he could stand again.

"Tell us everything." Hades demanded. So he did. Matthew told them of the girl (Poseidon looked confused about having a legacy since his last demigod child was three hundred years ago and they didn't have children), told them of the prophecy and of him seeing Percy Jackson.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked. "Are you sure?"

"He looked just like the pictures. He even had Riptide, even as Anna, it was a hair clip."

"Riptide broke." Athena's face was pinched in thought.

"Finally awaken, he fixes what was broken! He fixed Riptide then!"

"How can you be sure? You only saw the disguised form of the sword. By broken we mean it wouldn't transform into a sword anymore." Hermes explained.

"Oh."

"Attack!" A messenger ran in. "The old camp is under attack!"

"Half-Blood?" Ares asked. The meesenger nodded.

"Who'd attack there?" Athena asked as she stood and grabbed her spear that had been leaning against her throne.

They flashed down to the camp and froze. Ancient hellhounds and other creatures attacked nymphs and anyone who had been touring the old Camp. _Of course, these things weren't ancient to Percy._ Over the years the monsters had become weaker and more timid. These were the most vicious and cruel beasts Matthew had ever seen.

He pulled out his knife, as all demigods are required to learn how to fight in case of monsters. He charged in next to Poseidon, planning on using the water the sea god sprayed the enemy with.

Everything stopped suddenly when the earth rumbled. The Olympians fell then glanced at Poseidon and were surprised when they saw him on the ground too. Hades was the next possible person but he too was sprawled on the ground.

"Who-?" Suddenly Anna was there.

"Anna!?" Matthew shouted. The gods turned to look at her.

"That's Anna?" Poseidon asked. "I can see how she pulls off being my legacy but I'm sure she's not." He squinted at her in confusion.

"You're right, I'm not a legacy." She never took her eyes off of the monsters. She took the clip and suddenly Riptide was there. "I've been looking for a challenge. Your descendants have become weak and pliant."

Anna walked forward slowly and Matthew was dismayed to see these ancient terrifying beasts looked...dare he say it...scared.

As she walked her hair shortened, her face became harder and Riptide glowed even brighter. Mere six feet away from the group of monsters was standing one ancient hero.

"Percy?" Poseidon whispered, tears gathering in his eyes.

Percy looked over his shoulder. "Hey dad." And Matthew saw that famous grin in real life.

A hellhound attacked with a terrifying growl that made Matthew nearly fall to his knees. Percy however turned back around and with an effortless swing it was dead. Matthew was expecting the corpse to collide with the hero from the momentum but it bizarrely burst into gold dust. There was a pause before the fight really started. Percy did most of the work, the gods and other demigods helping where they could.

The battle was won, Percy was covered in gold dust while Matthew nursed a bruised rib where a dead hellhound had collapsed on him. He didn't know why it didn't dissolve until he realized his knife was a diluted celestial bronze and Riptide was completely celestial bronze, his knife wasn't strong enough to send them back to the Underworld. He had thought it was monsters that changed how they died but apparently it's been their weapons all along.

Back on Olympus Poseidon gave his son a bear hug.

"I missed you son."

"I missed you too dad."

Zeus cleared his throat and the pair pulled apart.

"What can you tell us of the prophecy? We assume it's you it speaks of?" The king asked.

"It does. I don't know the threat though."

The room became shadowed, the temperature dropped and a shiver ran down Matthew's spine.

"What? You didn't suspect me?" A new voice mocked. It scared the ever living daylights out of him. He had read of ancient monsters and gods that didn't exist or went to a hibernation of sorts, for many reasons; he had hoped he would never run into any. They were much stronger than the monsters and gods of today.

"No." Percy whispered in horror.

"Oh yes. I'll have you this time Jackson. There won't be any escaping what I have in store. Get ready puny demigod. Get ready." Then it laughed. A deep haunting sound that Matthew was sure was going to stick with him forever.

Hades suddenly crumpled to the ground, his aura weak, his power drained.

"Nothing is going hold me back. Not even this pitiful excuse for king." The voice was sharp and cutting and Matthew just wanted to run away. He was only a curator!

"Fight me! Don't hide!" Percy shouted.

"Tsk, not yet, Jackson. Not quite yet." The Ts rang sharp before the presence disappeared.

"Brother!" Poseidon leaped to his brother's side.

"Perseus." Hades whispered weakly. "Kill him."

Percy nodded once before storming out of the throne room.

Matthew snapped out of his fright and jogged to keep up.

"Who- who was that?"

Percy's face was closed off but rage made his eyes glow. His jaw was clenched as he growled a name.

"Tartarus."

 **AN: Et fin.**

 ***I personally like the On-na pronunciation slightly more but I wanted it An-na for this fic. Percy uses it as a cover name because Anna...beth, see it?**

 **Now options if you want this story continued.**

 **-Enough people review that I continue it.**

 **-You _ask_ if you can continue it (A condition being is that I'm given credit as the first chapter and you can ask what direction I was headed) (And if you ask I may take a while to either deny or accept because I wanna see if enough people would want _me_ to continue it.) (You'd be listed as "Person/People allowed to continue this work" on my profile)**

 **-Similar to the previous one but instead of having sole responsibility for continuing we work together and post it here.**

 **-Wait and see if inspiration hits me again ;)**

 **Love you all and please review!**

 **~Dawnmoon**


End file.
